


【翻译】和军医在一起的30个理由

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B





	【翻译】和军医在一起的30个理由

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContactSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [30 Reasons to be with an Army Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999372) by [ContactSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/pseuds/ContactSH). 

1)一丝不苟的卫生标准  
2)优秀的手眼协调能力  
3)知道如何使用枪支  
4)并且拥有这把枪  
5)必要时准备杀人  
6)知道如何干净整洁地缝合伤口  
7)能够获得药品/药物  
8)能够获得军队制服  
9)能够获得医生的白大褂  
10)优秀的床边礼仪(各种意义上)*  
11)可提供家庭医疗/军事支助  
12)可提供现场医疗/军事支助  
13)在压力下保持冷静  
14)轻松做出强有力的决定  
15)习惯长时间工作  
16)准时  
17)适应能力强  
18)拥有基本生存技能知识  
19)非常自律  
20)能够接触到各种有趣的医院机器和设备  
21)对医学和身体有深入了解  
22)非常了解前列腺  
23)身体素质极高  
24)了解并使用医疗/军事术语  
25)狗牌  
26)报出军衔  
27)自信的眼神交流  
28)善于对下士进行体罚  
29)极度忠诚  
30)非常了解前列腺


End file.
